


Once upon a Christmas

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все-таки удивительный праздник – день в самом пике зимы, который ассоциируется с теплом, светом и поселяющимся за грудиной щемящим чувством. Ожиданием чуда, наверное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Christmas

— С собой или здесь? — с вежливой улыбкой уточняет бариста, принимая заказ у Себастьяна. Кофейня должна закрываться через полчаса, в зале только один посетитель допивает свой кофе, расположившись ровно за центральным столиком.

Себастьян коротко улыбается: «С собой», — и протягивает кредитную карту, чтобы расплатиться. Сегодня сочельник, ему не хочется задерживать девушку, наверняка у нее планы на Рождество: дома ждет семья или молодой человек, а может она с друзьями идет в парк, чтобы петь рождественские гимны. Все-таки удивительный праздник — день в самом пике зимы, который ассоциируется с теплом, светом и поселяющимся за грудиной щемящим чувством. Ожиданием чуда, наверное.

В кофейне раздается звон колокольчика. Себастьян оглядывается инстинктивно — это ушел парень из-за центрального столика. Через украшенную снежинками витрину видно, что он остановился на крыльце, доставая что-то из рюкзака.

— Ваш кофе и миндальный рогалик, — бариста протягивает заказ. Себастьян забирает стаканчик и бумажный пакет, желает «Счастливого Рождества» и спешит на выход.

В воздухе порхает легкий снег, кожу покалывает небольшой морозец. Таким должен быть праздничный вечер. Разве только не хватает какой-нибудь мелодии на фоне, чтобы добавить последний штрих к тому самому настроению.

Себастьян готов поверить в магию, когда совсем рядом начинает играть Jingle Bells. Такой глубокий, несколько рваный звук трубы. Музыкант остановился прямо на углу кофейни, привалившись к стене. На земле лежит чехол от инструмента. «Так это был не рюкзак», — в музыканте Себастьян узнает последнего посетителя.

Уходить не хочется, во всяком случае, пока не прекратит звучать музыка. Еще и музыкант поглядывает на него исподлобья, и во взгляде есть теплый смех.

Стоит трубе умолкнуть, Себастьян подходит ближе, чтобы опустить в чехол пять долларов.

— Брось, это того не стоит, — парень останавливает руку Себастьяна на полпути и принимается зачехлять инструмент.  
— Кажется, ты слишком строг к себе.  
— Вовсе нет. Просто знаю себе цену, и мой гонорар за выступление обычно исчисляется в сотнях.  
Себастьян хмурится и не может понять, что это за шутка.  
— А в чем тогда смысл?  
— Играть на опустевшей улице с одним единственным слушателем в поле видимости? — парень закидывает ремень чехла на плечо и как-то хитро щурится, всматриваясь в лицо Себастьяна. — Хотел привлечь его внимание.

Это несколько неожиданно. До смущения неожиданно. Себастьян смеется, опуская глаза в пол, как будто припорошенный снегом асфальт может объяснить, насколько реально происходящее.  
— Крис, — музыкант протягивает руку.  
— Себастьян.

После рукопожатия наступает неловкая пауза. Вечная проблема новых знакомств — начало положено, но, чтобы двинуться дальше, нужно хотя бы собраться с мыслями, а это не так-то просто, когда все силы ушли на первый шаг. В конце концов, решение находит Себастьян.

— Если не деньги, могу поделиться рогаликом. Мне очень не хватало Jingle Bells в сегодняшний вечер, я должен отблагодарить своего Санту.  
— Боже, это выше моих сил, я слишком люблю сладкое, — Крис засмеялся, отламывая половину от протянутой сладости.

По улице они шли без направления и особой цели. Движение, как повод вести разговор, особенно когда выяснилось, что никому из них некуда спешить.

Себастьян старался каждый год праздновать Рождество с семьей. С традиционным ужином, елкой, подарками. Но в этом году обычному ритуалу не суждено было случиться: не складывалось, не совпадали планы, рабочие графики. Особой трагедии в этом не было, торжество просто назначили на день позже. Если что-то и беспокоило Себастьяна, так это отсутствие привычной деятельности, доведенных до абсурда домашних хлопот.

— Обычно мама очень беспокоится об ужине. Знаешь, чтобы все было вкусно, чтобы всем хватило.  
— Можешь не рассказывать. Две сестры и брат, моя мама называет наш дом в Рождество сумасшедшим.

Крис был из Бостона и оказался в Нью Йорке вместе со своим оркестром. Всего одно выступление было перенесено, и вот уже никак не выбраться к семье, потому что гастрольный тур еще не завершен.

— Мне, если честно, не жаль. То есть, есть небольшая обида, что не увижу своих, но не станут же они любить меня от этого меньше или я их? А пока, можно задуматься, а насколько случайно я застрял на Рождество один в Нью Йорке?  
— Ждешь подарка от судьбы?  
— Может быть. А может, это мой шанс пересмотреть Гринча и проникнуться в очередной раз.

Где-то слева постоянно мелькают яркими огнями витрины магазинов. Иллюминация и украшения сейчас на каждом углу, на них быстро перестаешь обращать внимание. Всего лишь пятно света для периферийного зрения, особенно когда идешь с приятным собеседником. Только потому, что они сворачивают на перекрестке, Себастьян обращает внимание на очередную витрину магазина.

— Эй, только посмотри, — он дергает Криса за рукав, как будто тот может не успеть увидеть. И казалось бы, что тут особенного?

Есть некоторые вещи из детства, которые остаются в памяти навсегда. Слишком сильно завязаны на эмоциях, превращаются со временем в образ, даже в символ чего-то неоспоримо прекрасного. Счастье в материальном воплощении

Хозяева магазина оставили в витрине подсветку, она высвечивает голубоватым светом пригоршни искусственного снега внутри. Все пространство превращено в миниатюрную сказочную страну: с маленькими домиками и даже замком, бумажными лесами, фигурками оленей и радостных человечков, а вокруг этого великолепия проложена игрушечная железная дорога и по ней беспрерывно движется поезд. Локомотив и несколько вагонов раскрашены в духе тех времен, когда движущей силой машин был пар. Недостижимая сказка, потому что…

— А ты хотел себе в детстве игрушечную железную дорогу? — Себастьян отворачивается от витрины к Крису и его абсолютно не волнует, насколько смешная маска наивной радости застыла на его лице. День сегодня такой, можно позволить себе глупости и откровения.

Крис честно не помнит, была ли его детской мечтой именно железная дорога, но здесь и сейчас он очарован миниатюрным сказочным миром за стеклом подсвеченной витрины, и рядом с ним Себастьян заразительно искрит радостью. Чужой восторг от простой декорации нельзя не пропустить через себя, сразу задумываешься, что вот оно — судьбоносное событие, к которому пришел через череду случайностей и один перенос концерта.

— Кажется, дорога не была моей мечтой, — с этими словами Крис подходит ближе к Себастьяну, осторожно кладет руки ему на плечи, —, но вот в юности появилась одна фантазия, в которой почему-то было очень стыдно признаться, — и Крис кивает в вверх, обращая внимание Себастьяна на козырек.

Хозяева магазина определенно очень хорошие люди, создавшие в своих владениях сказку на Рождество, не забыв про венок омелы.

— Поцеловаться под омелой? — Себастьян приподнимает бровь. — Что в этом постыдного?  
— Банально, — пожимает плечами Крис.  
— Да брось.

У них получается очень невинно, с нерешительным заглядыванием в глаза друг другу, ускользающей улыбкой «чего же ты ждешь», и наконец-то они целуются, а потом долго стоят, обнявшись, не решаясь сказать хоть слово.

Они познакомились всего час назад, наговорили друг другу кучу глупостей и поцеловались под омелой. Что можно с этим сделать? Что будет, когда погаснут рождественские огни?

— А знаешь, у меня дома где-то был диск с Гринчем, — отмирает Себастьян.

Крис усмехается, обнимая крепче, сильнее зарываясь в шарф на шее Себастьяна.

Кажется, они дождались своего чуда.


End file.
